dwofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
' '''Time & Space '''is an AU series created by Cybertrash that is currently running on Doctor Who Online. It stars the Doctor's 13th incarnation portrayed by renowned Golden Globe Winner Ian McKellen, and Carys Young, who is portrayed by Charlotte Church. The series has featured many Doctor Who villains including: Daleks, Cybermen, Sea Devils, The Rani, Terileptils, Davros, Rutans, Sontarans, WOTAN, War Machines and Ice Warriors. Series One (2010) Series One is set a few months after the events of The Big Bang (Dr Who: Series 5) and begins with the departure of Amy Pond as companion. A trip to the French Alps sees Amy and the 11th Doctor battle for survival following a resurrection gone wrong. After almost getting burned to death, Amy decides to give Rory what he most wants and settle down in Leadworth. This series introduces Anna Greenwood as a new companion to the Doctor and also sees the arrival of supporting characters such as Anna's parents - Henry and Annalise. Simone Dangoras - Anna's best friend - also features throughout the series. During 12 episodes together, Anna and the Doctor clash with Cybermen, Henry Viii and the Amazon rainforest - brought to life through alien contamination. The space-based finale reveals a subtle story arc involving multiple power cuts on Earth. These have been caused by a power crazed alien named General Cleet, who has been draining power from various planets in order to charge up a weapon strong enough to wipe out entire planets in one blast. Series One also touches upon Anna's institutionalized gran and her serious mental health problems - something that would grow in prominence in subsequent series. Series Two (2010) Series Two sees Anna Greenwood and the 11th Doctor continue their adventures together. During the 12 episode run, they do battle with a number of Classic Who villains such as Daleks, Zygons and the Rani. New enemies include a giant worm monster called Zovara and deadly Kallobreetes. This series also features the only T&S appearance of River Song, who features in the 2-part finale and the introduction of Queen Sareesh, who would go on to star in more than one future series. Locations explored in Series Two include: Valisarri, Sarquin 9, Victorian London, Ramaxia, a parallel New York City and Russia in 1905. Series Three (2011) Series Three sees Anna Greenwood and the 11th Doctor continue their travels together and marks the end of T&S Era 1. This series focuses heavily on Anna's increasingly volatile state of mind, as she starts seeing and hearing things that nobody else can see or hear. Towards the end of Series Three, Anna comes face to face with her arch nemesis from Series 1 - Izabella Breeze, who dies during their dramatic final confrontation. The guilt of actively causing Breeze's death pushes Anna to breaking point in the series finale - resulting in her taking her own life. Series Three also features Ice Warriors, the Salem Witch Trials, a 2-part futuristic French sci-fi thriller and an explosive opener set in Ireland featuring memories being wiped and the reappearance of Anna's parents. Series Four (2011) Series Four marks the start of T&S Era 2 and introduces Mya Knight as the 11th Doctor's new companion. This series is the longest of any T&S series to date with 14 episodes. Queen Sareesh returns following her well-received debut in Series Two. Classic villains including Rutans, Sontarans, Terileptils and a single Dalek also feature. A running theme of the series sees the Doctor struggling to come to terms with what happened to Anna at the end of Series Three, as Mya faces her own demons. The series finale climaxes with the 50th episode of T&S and regeneration of the 11th Doctor - bowing out in style after 4 full series. Series Five (2011) Series Five sees the introduction of the 12th Doctor with Mya Knight returning as companion. The relationship between Mya and the regenerated Doctor changes dramatically from Series Four due to their clashing personalities and their disagreements become a running theme throughout the 12 episodes. The series finale features the return of the Rani - making a comeback after her well-received debut in Series Two. Series Five focuses on Mya's backstory through the use of flashbacks and the Doctor appears less consumed with guilt over Anna's death than he previously was. This series includes a story set in the Deep South during the rise of the KKK, a planet engulfed in flames thanks to an alien invasion, a space-based thriller centred around a plot to assassinate the Pope and a romp involving a camp criminal called Verity Vanaboosh, who would go on to return in Series Seven. Series Six (2012) Series Six sees Mya Knight and the 12th Doctor continue their travels together and marks the end of T&S Era 2. Series Six is the shortest of any T&S series with only 10 episodes and largely centres around the departure of Mya Knight, who makes her final appearance in an explosive 3-parter finale. This series kicks off with the return of Mr & Mrs Wake, who made their debut in Series Five and proved popular with readers. Classic Who villains WOTAN and the War Machines make their first T&S appearance in a 2-parter. Other highlights of Series Six include: King George III's madness finally getting explained, a space-based thriller with a plot involving rehab patients being "relapsed" for money and aliens who decide to gatecrash the grand finale of Australia's Dancing With The Stars. Series Seven (2012) Series Seven sees the introduction of Katie Walker as companion to the 12th Doctor and makes up T&S Era 3. During a run of 13 episodes, Katie and the Doctor encounter Davros, a killer puppet, an alien who feeds babies to her monsterous son hidden in the sea and a heartless warrior in Ancient Greece. Katie Walker's family are also introduced in the form of Julia (her mum), Stanley (her grandad) and Simon (her imprisoned dad.) Halfway through the series, the 12th Doctor is killed and regenerates into the 13th Doctor. T&S sticks to the Classic Who rule that the Doctor can only regenerate 13 times and therefore it is established that he will be unable to regenerate in the future. Much like when 11th regenerated under Mya's watch, the relationship between Katie and the new Doctor becomes more volatile with the Doctor appearing snappy and frustrated at being on his last body - a frail, less agile one. Series Seven ends with the emotional departure of Katie when the Doctor refuses to take her with him and forces her to face up to life back in Brixton. This series also introduces a T&S version of UNIT made up primarily of Brigadier Kiski, Shaun Anderson and JC. These characters appear in the mid-series 2-parter and return in the finale. Series Eight (2013) Series Eight sees the introduction of Carys Young as companion, as the 13th Doctor moves into his first full series. This series includes an alien planet romp involving forced marriage, Florence Nightingale doing battle with Cybermen (and Carys!), the return of Queen Sareesh, psychoes in space, the T&S debut of the Sea Devils and an action-comedy featuring Killer Dwarf Bandits. Series Eight also introduces supporting characters such as Jamie Good (Carys' best friend,) Kevin Matthews (Carys' ex-boyfriend) and Nigel (Carys' dad.) Cast and Characters Main Cast (*1) Denotes the character departed mid-series. (*2) Denotes the character joined mid-series. Recurring Characters *Simone Dangoras ''played by Alexandra Burke (Series 1 - Series 3) *Annalise Greenwood (Series 1 & Series 3) *Henry Greenwood (Series 1 & Series 3) *Izabella Breeze'' played by Annabelle Wallis'' (Series 1 & Series 3) *Queen Sareesh (Series 2, Series 4, Series 6, Series 8) *Mr & Mrs Wake (Series 4 & Series 6) *Verity Vanaboosh (Series 5 & Series 7) *Julia Walker (Series 7) *Stanley Walker (Series 7) *Brigadier Kiski'' played by Michelle Yeoh'' (Series 7-) *Shaun Anderson played by John Boyega (Series 7-) *JC played by Toby Kebbell ''(Series 7-) *Jamie Good played by ''Tom Rhys Harries (Series 8) Reception Awards Time & Space has won the following awards: ''2012 DWO Fanfic Awards'' * Best Original Script - 6.1 Captivity * Best Original Character - Mya Knight * Best Storyline - Mya Knight ''2011 DWO Fanfic Awards''''' * Best Scriptwriter - Cybertrash Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Eleventh Doctor Series Category:Original Doctor Series